The Slytherin Family
by iheartremus
Summary: Navagating through a new way of life can be quite trying, and a difficult situation is only made worse when there is no one to go to for advice. Rating to be safe.
1. Tube Stations & Triple Cheese Casserole

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor am I making any money for this...I'm wasting my time for my own pleasure sigh.

A/N:

Well, this being my very first potterfic...I will try my hardest not to bore you all, however if something does happen that causes you grief, please tell me in a review...if not, then please tell me in a review!

Another note for you all...I detest Mary-Sue's as much as the next person, but sometimes my feminine fantasies take over and lean towards the world of fluff. If anything too sickeningly sweet is happening for you, please don't hesitate to tell me!

I hope you enjoy this....well...here goes! :A/N

Chapter 1  
Of Tube Stations and Triple Cheese Casserole.

After her rather long and fantastically boring trip on the tube from Heathrow to London, Celsea found herself in a frightfully murky underground station. She sought out the nearest map and pored over it for a while. 

Let's see...I need to take the Central Line to Bank...and then Jubilee to London Bridge. Easy enough.

Turning around she noticed the sign over which was carelessly scrawled Delays on the Jubilee Line' but she didn't think anything of it; there was good service on Central and the delays usually weren't anything to worry about. 

After buying a ticket for the next few zones, she set off on the second part of her journey. Her ride to Bank Tube Station went by quickly enough, and then she waited for the train that was to take her to London Bridge. It was annoyingly hot, and she longed for just one single breath of fresh air. There were quite a few other people on the platform with her and when she saw the train come up was packed with people her heart sank. She got on the train, and sighing for lack of sitting space, grabbed hold of the slightly sticky yellow bar and leaned on the glass divider by the door. 

Just one stop left now Harry!

The remark almost made standing on the tube worthwhile. Celsea always loved hearing people on their first trips through London. She descended into a deep recollection of her first time in the city, and when she finally came out of it, realized she was five stations past her stop. 

Getting off the train, she looked around, wondering where she could possibly be. With a sinking heart she realized she had never been here before.

Well, I suppose I should just go back on the train and go the other way....the only thing is....well I'm awfully curious...

And that was it. Celsea had a knack for convincing herself into doing things, so she set off in a direction chosen by some unknown whim and set off. 

Celsea came from Canada, and had spent quite some time in London previous to coming to live there now, but obviously she hadn't visited everywhere, and she was naturally inquisitive about any place she had never been before. Besides, you never knew what was waiting around the corner for you in a city like London.

She came to what seemed to be a strictly residential area and sighed. Likely she wouldn't meet many interesting things here, as people in their own houses generally kept to themselves. These houses were quite large, she noticed and they had an air of archaic magnificence now deflated by the desire for everything to look modern.

She was about to turn away and go back another direction, when WHAM. Spots appeared before her eyes, and she tried to look around to see what hit her. Her belongings were scattered around her, and there was a man on the ground about seven feet away from her. 

Oh not again...

In Canada, Celsea had gained a reputation for being something of a strange person. This was due to the fact that she had very strange abilities when the time came that she should need them. These included things like causing people to be unable to touch her when she felt endangered by their presence. She couldn't always control these abilities, but at least she knew where they came from. Her parents were magical people, or so she had been lead to believe from veiled hints from relatives taking care of her in Canada, and blatant explanations from her uncle here in London. She couldn't remember them hardly at all, so their deaths did not affect her much, but the effects of her own magic had certainly caused much bullying for her at school. 

There was another man by her now. He looked a bit sickly and aged, though too young for his many grey hairs. Should she trust him? After replacing everything she owned back in its proper place, she accepted his help back to her feet. She realized now that the man who had run into her had ended up grabbing some loose change and disappearing as fast as was humanly possible. 

She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and looked again to the tired looking man who had helped her up. 

Thank you very much.Oh, not a problem. I don't recognize you from being around here...Oh no, I missed my tube station and decided to do some exploring while I was over here.

There was some confusion in his face, as if he didn't really know what she was talking about. She couldn't understand why not. Everyone knew about the London Underground, didn't they? All he said to that was,

Oh, right.

She smiled at him for a while, not really knowing what to say, but he broke the silence.

Listen, would you like this way with me? Er....I.....I'd like to talk to you...you seem like an interesting person.

_He's seen what happened to the other guy and now he's curious. _

Well, you don't seem dangerous. Why not.

He laughed a pleasant laugh and they set off in the direction she had been going before.

Are you...erm...do you live in London?Yea...well now I do anyway. I'm originally from Canada, and I came over here for a visit before, and now I'm living with my uncle...since...well. she got flustered. Celsea hadn't talked much about her parents, and although it did not cause her grief anymore, she still found it awkward. _He seems fine though._

Well, my parents died a while back...I'm sorry...Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago. Anyway, the people taking care of me back home recently decided that they could no longer cope with the job and have passed me off to my uncle here in London. I don't mind...it's a lovely city.

She was smiling, but he looked concerned.

If ... if you don't mind me asking....what...er...what kind of people were your parents?

Celsea thought hard for a few moments. What was he getting at? He had surely seen her repel that guy...but why was he asking about her parents anyway? However, a look at his face told her that he was sincere, and as uncomfortable talking about it as she was. _What's the worst that could happen? I'll just feel a bit of a weirdo telling my life story to a total stranger....no problem..._

I don't really know much about them. They died when I was very young...but well...everyone who's been taking care of me has been dropping a lot of hints about....well...about the stuff they did.

The girl felt his eyes piercing into her. 

Were...were they wizards?

He spoke so softly that she didn't understand him right away, but when she did, she didn't have an answer for his question. Would she tell him? She didn't think she had any reason not to, unless it would be something that offended him, and again she didn't get the impression that it would. But were they even wizards? She supposed they must have been, what else where they? 

I....er....I think so.

She could tell by his face that that seemed to be a semi-acceptable answer.

Would....would you mind waiting here? There's someone I think should meet you...

She nodded and leaned upon a fence post, waiting for whoever he was bringing. This had been a weird day, and there was always the possibility of them wanting to harm her, but she had always been able to take care of herself, so she wasn't really worried about anything like that. All she had to do now was wait, and before long he was back.

His friend was old and bent, but she did not think that the vigor of youth had yet abandoned him. As he approached her, her throat went dry. What was she supposed to say?

He trailed off with an inquiring tone.

Celsea...Celsea Hatwell.Ah..well then Celsea, I hear you believe your parents were wizards, and yet you do not know if that is so?

She could not think what to reply to that, so she merely nodded her head.

Well, I believe they were, and that means you are as well.

Again she nodded. Not much new here, she had always known something along these lines was true, but she never really made any connections to anything before. She had been too young to really put it together when it interested her, and now she had just let herself fade into the regularity of it all.

And...have you ever attended wizarding school?No, I haven't. In fact, I didn't know there was such a thing. You see....my parents passed away when I was very young, and I was raised by many relatives who did not altogether approve of them...I don't think they were magical people...but they were kind nonetheless.Ah...good. Well, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I don't know if my friend here has told you, but his name is Remus Lupin. I am currently the headmaster of a rather large wizarding school here in London...Hogwarts. I do not know if you have heard of it.

She shook her head.

Although...you are probably too old for that now. Come with me and you can meet others of us if you wish.I would like that very much.

They didn't walk very long before they stopped in between two of the houses. She was confused for only a moment, because soon another house appeared to shove the other houses out of the way, and then she was bewildered. They stepped inside, and her eyes were immediately greeted by a very motherly looking woman.

Oh Albus, you're back! And Remus! We've been waiting for you all to start lunch....and who's this?This is Celsea...er...Celsea Hatwell. Celsea, this is Molly Weasley.

She smiled and felt very welcomed by Mrs. Weasley's friendly appearance. She was quite plump, but had a somewhat disheveled appearance.

Oh do stay for lunch with us! It's not much, but we're not beggars either.

Celsea readily accepted the offer; her stomach had began to complain when her nose registered the smells coming from the kitchen. After being ushered into the room where she was to take the meal with everyone else, hear ears picked up Mrs. Weasley and Albus Dumbledore speaking to one another.

So what did you mean by bringing her here Albus? I mean, she's a nice girl and everything, but what do we know about her? Do you mean for her to join the Order?

And that was all she heard, because soon the noises of people about to begin a meal enveloped her ears.

Everyone...this is Celsea Hatwell. She's going to be having lunch with us..and after that...? Who knows?

Remus Lupin announced her and she smiled. Today certainly did come with its surprise. She took the last empty chair left, and looked around shyly at the rest of the people at the table. There were twins, so alike it was almost startling. And then there was a boy and a girl who looked as if they must be related to the twins. Turning around she discovered yet another red-haired freckled face that must be part of the same family. Now that she thought about it, they must be Mrs. Weasley's children. _What an uncanny resemblance._ There was a girl with a pretty face, but rather bushy hair, and a rather scruffy looking man who was sitting beside her. Lastly, her eyes came to rest on a boy with ruffled hair and a peculiar scar over his forehead. She didn't know why that should be so familiar to her, but she shrugged it off. Maybe she knew someone else who looked like him or something.

Mrs. Weasley entered the hall and after some chaos, all the food appeared on the table. She noticed that only Mrs. Weasley came in. _I wonder where that Dumbledore fellow's gone then?_

So where do you live er...Celsea? By the way, I'm Hermione Granger. 

In London, with my uncle.

She hoped Hermione would leave it at that. She didn't want to have to explain her life story any more times today. Once was more than enough.

Oh, how interesting! You know, Harry lives with his aunt and uncle as well.That's right...

This was the boy with the scar on his forehead.

I'm Ron...er..what was your name again?

After plenty more questions like this, and feeling much fuller, the lunch ended pleasantly. They all got up and though many remained to talk to her, others seemed to have things they had to do. Mrs. Weasley came back in and tried to learn a little more of her.

How old are you Celsea?Sixteen last month.

She fought back the urge to roll her eyes at the look of surprise she received as a result.

I thought you must be nearly twenty!Hear that? She's only a year younger than ikkle Ronnykins!

That was one of the twins. She couldn't tell which.

Oh dear...will you be going to school then?Well...I don't know really...I've never gone to any school but..well...regular...you know?No..I don't know...Like...non-magical people school...high school...

She could tell by the looks of astonishment on everyone's faces that this was going to be an interesting interrogation.

You've been going to Muggle school? Whatever for?

Blush was full on her face now, as confusion broke out. She hadn't realized that going to this muggle' school would be something out of the ordinary. Didn't everyone go to schools like that? No, that was right. Dumbledore had talked about wizarding schools. He thought she was too old though. Well no matter, it wasn't as if she would be able to start now at her age. It could be interesting though.

Come on you guys...lay off!

She shot an extremely appreciative look in Hermione's direction. Fortunately this chaos was ended with the second arrival of Albus Dumbledore.

Come on now everyone! Albus and I need to talk with Celsea.

Celsea wondered with somewhat of a sinking feeling what it was that they needed to talk about with her. As Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley seated themselves at the table, she followed their example. 

Well, Molly has just informed me that you are only sixteen, and I must say that was quite a surprise as we thought you must be at least twenty.Don't worry about it...everyone makes the same mistake.Well, as I feel I can trust you, I will tell you this. This house is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization bent on the destruction of Voldemort. I assume you have heard of him?Er...yes. Well that is to say...it wasn't huge news back in Canada...I mean...my gran mentioned him, but so far as I heard our government didn't take him very seriously....but then...our nonmagical government didn't take Hitler very seriously in the beginning either...Oh never mind...nonmagical Fascist ruler guy...thought that Germans and Northern-Europeans were a perfect race and wanted to exterminate all others...a bit off topic...Not as much as you suppose. Voldemort is uncannily similar to this ...Hitler was it? Anyhow...as you know, we thought you were older and so wanted to ask you to join the order. As you are much younger than we thought, now I want to ask you if you would like to go to a proper wizarding school.Oh...well...I think I would love to! I'd have to tell my uncle...

At this her face fell. 

What's wrong with your uncle?Erm...well...we don't get along very well...and well now come to think of it, he must be a wizard himself...yeah. I never made that connection before. Silly of me...Oh? That's most insteresting...what's his name?Horatio Hatwell...he works for some ministry or other.Ministry of Magic?Well...I'm not sure..he never talked about it around me...but that would make sense now wouldn't it. But tell me about this school.Well, it's a boarding school, and....do you have a wand?

Celsea shook her head. She never had any need for a wand before.

Allright you'll have to do some shopping before you go then...I'm sure that will factor into whether or not you actually end up going. Anyway, all the students are divided into four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. You learn to do things like charms, potions, transfiguration, and many other things. Since you are a special case, I will need you to fill out this form, so we have a record of the courses you want to take and all that...

She looked into his smiling face. He seemed like a very kindly person, and she was very tempted to take him up on his offer.

Well...we'll see what my uncle says, and I'll have to check the prices on everything...I might not be able to afford it...you know...my uncle won't be paying for anything.I think you will be fine. Are you earning your own income?Yes, I've had to otherwise I wouldn't own anything. I should be able to scrape enough together. Thank you very much for your offer, I hope I am able to take you up on it!


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N: I am very sorry for that extremely strange ending on Chapter 1....it made sense when I wrote it...but now looking at it up on FF.N, it makes it look like the chapter's missing something. It's not...don't worry.   
Another note....I've only now just realized that it completely slipped my mind to include the Triple Cheese Casserole that the chapter name talks about. It was supposed to be what they were eating for lunch that day.

Anyway, now that I have expressed my incompetence all the more clearly to you all, please go ahead and enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 2  
A Frightfully Wearisome, yet Pleasurable Day

Celsea Hatwell woke early the next morning. Whether it was due to her uncle's unusually loud screaming fit of anger at the dog, or it was the fact that she was excited about the prospects of the next day and what had happened the day before she could not tell. She got up and dressed in her usually eccentric fashion, and then proceeded downstairs to deal with whatever the dog had done and to eat some breakfast.

Shhh...Veritas, you're not supposed to be here!

After feeding the dog, and washing her hands, she then began breakfast for her and her uncle. 

I don't know why I allowed you to have that stupid dog.

However ill disposed Uncle Horatio was to her at the present moment, he calmed down when she brought him his coffee and breakfast. She supposed that this was about as good a time as any to be asking him questions. Later in the day he would be at work, and when he came home he would just be cranky, or napping. At night he would be drunk, and so she lifted her voice.

Ermm....Uncle Horatio...

A grunt was the response she got, and she took it as an affirmative that she should go on.

Well...I met some people the other day and they seem to think that I should go to another school...What school is this?Of course you should go to Hogwarts.Though...mind you.....pay no attention to the headmaster. He's an old crackpot. And don't go making friends with that Potter boy. He's just a show off.And I'm not pay --Paying for anything. I know.

Since her uncle said no more, she took it as safe to finish up and get ready for the day. Secretly she was amazed that her uncle even knew about Hogwarts, but then he was a Wizard as well. Strange that he would not have enrolled her in the school at the beginning rather than waiting until she was old enough to be halfway through her schooling there. 

The people I met, they want to meet me again and go shopping for my things. Is that ok?

Again he grunted and she took that as a yes'. Upstairs in her room was everything she owned. Although she pretended to dislike having to work for everything she wanted, however she was also appreciative of her uncle for making her provide for herself, because she felt a certain ownership over everything that the room contained. After cleaning her teeth, she picked up one of her many purses and filled it with as much spare change she had, as well as her bank card. She sensed that she would need to be taking out quite a bit of money today.

Now that she was ready for the day's shopping, she wondered how she was supposed to get in touch with anyone. She sat pondering this for a while, and was about to go down to the train station and go over to the house when a snowy owl appeared at her window. More than surprised, she got up and opened it. The owl flew in and perched on her chair, waiting and looking at her expectantly. What was she supposed to do? After a moment's careful observation, she noticed a message rolled up on it's leg. 

_Celsea,  
We're all planning on going shopping at Diagon Alley today if you would like to join us - that is, if your uncle said it was allright for you to go to Hogwarts. Write back with the time you are available.  
-Remus Lupin_

Well, that cleared some things up. But how was she to write back to them? The owl did not leave, and her mind drifted back towards stories she had read where the people used birds as messengers. Hurriedly taking out a scrap piece of paper she wrote quickly, almost fearing that the bird would fly away any minute. She reread her curvy calligraphicstyled writing hastily, and then rolled up the note and attached it with a bit of ribbon to the bird's leg. The owl took its leave and flew out the still open window.

Celsea sat, almost bewildered at the strange turns the day was already taking. She realized that although she was a magical person, there were far too many things she did not know about the wizarding world. She was so immersed in her thoughts, that she did not hear the owl's return.

_Great, I'll meet you where I met you the first time, and then we'll all go to Diagon Alley.  
-Remus_

Celsea did not know what Diagon Alley was, but she supposed it must be something like Tin Pan Alley which must be the most concentrated amount of music stores in London. She sent a reply with the owl saying something along the lines of see you there', and then went downstairs. Her uncle had already left for work, and so she left him a not saying she had gone school shopping with some friends, and not to worry if she wasn't back when he got home. She walked down the street to the nearest train station, and then got her travelcard and began her journey to number 12 Grimmauld Place. 

When she arrived at the designated meeting place, Remus was there waiting for her.

She greeted him in her usual carefree fashion.

Hello! Right...well you are a little late -- Sorry, delays on the train.So the others have gone on ahead of us, but we'll meet up with them sometime I shouldn't wonder.We'll have to travel...er...muggle transport I'm afraid, I hope you are allright with that.Non-magical people.Oh, that's fine. That's the way I got here anyway.

They headed off, and ended up on Charing Cross Road. Celsea didn't see anything that looked remotely like a wizarding shop, until Remus showed her a little pub situated between a very large book shop and a music store. 

There was a sign above the door that read The Leaky Cauldron, and Celsea smiled. It seemed to be the fate of all pubs to have strange names. She was so busy looking around at the pub and its strange occupants that she almost missed Remus as he opened the door into Diagon Alley. 

Celsea's eyes opened wide, and she wondered how she could have ever thought that Diagon Alley could be anything close to something like Tin Pan Alley. The shops were all new and bizarre to her, and as she looked around her eyes grew wider than dinner plates.

Well let's see here...you'll be needing to buy quite a bit now...but I suppose we should be heading off towards the Muggle Money Exchange and get you some proper money...and an account at Gringotts wouldn't do any harm either.

Bewildered, Celsea followed Remus as if in a dream. They exchanged her money for the amount that Remus supposed she would need, and then walked to the bank and opened an account for her. 

Right....well you'll be needing your potions things...so here we are at the Apothecary.

Upon first walking into the shop, Celsea's nose was greeted with a most unpleasant smell, but soon her curiosity and excitement got the better of it and she did not notice it anymore. They picked up her potions ingredients and moved on to the next shop. 

You'll be needing a cauldron as well then...

Remus directed her towards this next shop, which was slightly less fascinating, and much less pungent. As Celsea had no idea what she should be buying, she let her guide take the lead.

And all your books...

As Celsea walked in here, she was overcome by the smell of paper, bindings and ink. The books were entrancingly elaborately bound, and the titles were very odd. One or two caused a giggle to come forth.

As they walked past Gambol & Japes Wizarding Joke shop, Celsea saw two of the boys she ate lunch with the other day. 

Ah there's Fred and George. No surprise there.I suppose we should say hello then?Why not?

They walked towards the shop and Celsea giggled at the labels and packages. She was amazed at all the different things for sale there - things she never knew could be done and would consider serious maladies if they ever happened were considered pranks here. 

Hey, Fred, George.How are you boys doing? I hope you're not buying anything too serious.

Remus' eyes twinkled and he looked as if he wouldn't mind no matter what they twins were buying. Celsea on the other hand was trying to work out who was who. 

Nah, what would make you think that? We're only in it for playful fun.Harmless tricks.

They laughed again, and their laugh was so friendly that Celsea could not help herself and laughed along with them.

Well we've got to get some shopping done, so we'll be seeing you.Oh yeah, Mum wanted us all to meet at Florean Fortescue's after we're done our shopping.Will do.See you around.

They left then, and continued on their shopping.

You'll be needing your school robes, and some dress robes for special occasions as well I think.

He escorted her to Madam Malkin's and then turned to her.

I have some shopping I've got to do for myself, do you mind if I meet you back here?

At her nervous look he reassured her

Madam Malkin will take care of everything you need...I'd be more of a bother than a help.

With that he left her and she walked nervously towards a witch at the counter that looked like she was running things.

Oh hello. You'll be needing school robes then?

At her nod, the witch took her and measured her. After a while, her robes were ready, and the witch asked her

Anything else?I think I'll be needing some dress robes...Allright, here are some pre-made examples, just tell me which you like, and then I'll make some up for you.

Celsea took her time looking. She didn't want to have to wait for Remus, and thought she'd rather have him wait around, than wait around without him. She didn't have a reason to hurry either. None of the robes looked quite appealing to her. 

Can't find anything you like dear?

Celsea looked at her and was comforted by her reassuring smile.

Well...not really...they're not really to my taste...if you know what I mean.Ah..well these ones are just the fashionable ones...I can tell that you don't exactly go by current fashions though, now do you?

Celsea looked down at her muggle clothes and laughed.

To tell you the truth, I make most of my clothing, or I buy it second hand and fix it up the way I like it. It tends to be cheaper that way, and then I get to be creative.Well, I can tell you know what you're doing, so why don't I sell you a pattern and some fabric?That would be lovely!

Celsea's face lit up at the prospect of sewing, which was one of her favorite pastimes.

I have a pattern book here...

Madam Malkin came back with a well used, thick, heavy book under her arm. 

At the beginning is the most archaic stuff, and then at the end is the current fashions.

Smiling at the help she was receiving, Celsea took the book entitled _Robe Styles and Patterns through the Centuries_ and flipped through it. She saw several she liked, but none of them were modern. In the end she could not make up her mind, and decided to buy two. 

You've decided then? Ah those are lovely. I'm afraid no one wears that style anymore, as pretty as it is. Perhaps with some luck you'll be able to bring it back in style!

She smiled as Madam Malkin chattered and showed her rack upon rack of beautiful fabrics to choose from.

Are there any regulations for the fabrics?I believe they only have to be modest.

With that she left Celsea to her decision. As she was making two robes, she chose two main fabrics, and bought several selections from a basket with a sign on it saying . 

I'm afraid beautiful fabric is my weakness.

She said as she came up to the counter grinning sheepishly.

I'm the same. I'm sure you'll find a use for it all.

At this point Remus returned and looked quizzically towards her.

Sorry Remus, I'm a nonconformist....I'm afraid I can't just pick something off the rack and do things the easy way.

He smiled and waited patiently for her to finish. They walked out of the shop - Celsea with several more bags under her arms. As the walked past the pet shop, Remus turned to her,

I suppose you'd like a pet then?

She thought for a moment. She already had a dog, but Veritas was probably too large to be allowed at school.

They looked around in the pet shop, but nothing really caught her eye.

I was thinking I might like an owl...that way I could send letters and stuff...

Remus grinned.

No harm in that.

They walked back towards Eyelops Owl Emporium, and Celsea picked out a graceful, elegant tawny owl. 

What are you going to name him?Do you know...I don't know!

They walked on towards the stationery store and Celsea bought her quills and parchment, and everything else Remus said she would need at school. On their way out, she spotted a second hand robes shop, and wanted to look inside.

But you've already got your robes...I know, but I love second hand stores!

Giving in, Remus walked across the street with her and endured her excited hunting through various shelves. In the end she only bought a hat that although was very outdated still looked elegant, and some shoes that the look on Remus' face told her secretly he thought they were very ugly. She smiled winningly at him and made her purchases.

As they passed Quality Quidditch Supplies, Remus asked her if she played Quidditch.

Actually...I've never heard of it...but those brooms look cool. Probably way too expensive for me though.You're probably right. Talk to Harry about Quidditch, he'll get you interested.

She smiled, and vaguely remembered Harry' as the boy who had a scar on his forehead sitting somewhere across from her at lunch yesterday.

Now....the best for last...

He took her to an antique looking building with Ollivander's, Makers of fine Wands Since 382 BC' emblazoned on a sign in gold lettering. The place was dusty, and filled with boxes stacked haphazardly on shelves that lined the walls more thoroughly than any wallpaper Celsea had ever seen. An old man peeked out from behind an aisle and greeted them.

And who is the wand for?

Celsea looked nervous at meeting yet another stranger. He looked at her closely, and then pulled several boxes off the walls.

Try this one...willow, 12 inches, Phoenix Feather...well...what are you waiting for? Wave it around...no that will not do. Try this...and this....no no no....well let's see....here, maple, 12 inches, unicorn hair....ah lovely.

He put it in a box for her, and she, bewildered walked out of the store with yet another purchase resting under her arms.

A/N: Well then, this one's quite a bit longer than my average length of a chapter...more than double. I hope you enjoy it! Please don't hesitate to review!!


	3. Hogwarts At Last

A/N: Hullo again. I must say I'm getting on with this rather more quickly than usual. Awesomeness...always helps to have Harry Potter fresh in your mind while you're writing.   
I reccomend reading The Wounded by...someone on here. I'm sorry I can't give proper credit...but it really is a spectacularly written fic (as far as I've gone with it anyway). Excellent...I love Lupin.  
Again, I couldn't really encorporate my title into the chapter I wrote....so you're going to have to be content with less unusual ones. :A/N

Chapter 3  
The First Day of School

Celsea lay in bed with all her belongings packed into a trunk that had been her last purchase at Diagon Alley. She smiled and stared up towards her tomorrow she would be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The thought bewildered her and set her into a fresh fit of giggles. She had told her friends that her uncle had wished her to go to boarding school. They didn't mind. She knew they wouldn't. 

She wasn't incredibly well liked at that school, and allthough she had lots of people she was acquainted with and who she could work well with on school projects, she had stopped having best friends at the age of 12. It all started when she had invited some friends to spend the night at her house. This was when she was fairly new to living full time in England and did not know that it was her uncle's custom to become drunk in the evenings. Needless to say, none of the girls' mothers were very thrilled at the prospect of any of their prescious bundles of joy coming to spend the night with them anymore. There was someone who she cared about at that school, but she still wasn't very intimate with her.

As Celsea lay there, she wondered why she was so excited. This place would probably just be like any other school - except for the fact that it was a wizarding school - and she would just be the outsider. It was even stranger to her that she should be kept awake by this anticipation. To her, nothing was worth enough excitement to warrant a sleepless night. She simply could not comprehend why she was behaving like this. Turning over, she sighed, and eventually lost herself in the Land of Nod. 

Celsea woke up to the sound of her uncle screaming for his breakfast, and something to calm his apparantly massive hangover. She completed her chores as fast as possible, and fought the battle against gravity and friction trying to get her trunk downstairs.

Just as she was about to leave the house, the doorbell rang.

Who on earth would come calling at this hour??!!

Her uncle raved and sought refuge upstairs, away from all the noise. Celsea opened the door with immense curiosity.

Remus Lupin stood on her doorstep.

We thought you might need some help getting to the station.

Closer observation revealed Hermione standing beside him, and a car in the background.

That'd be great!

She stepped back inside and grabbed her trunk, and the cage containing her owl, shouting to her uncle that she was leaving as she went. Remus helped her with her trunk, which they fit along with six others in the boot of the magically enlarged car. Her eyes were wide with suprise to find that not only was the boot enlarged, but the rest of it was as well. Miraculously, she was the eleventh person to fit inside the car.

Was your uncle going to give you a ride to the station?

This was Mrs. Weasley.

Surely you weren't thinking of walking all the way to King's Cross!!Well...I was going to take the underground...and go the you know...muggle way.Good thing for you we came along then!

It soon came to her attention that a big black dog also shared the room in the car with them. He reminded her so much of her own Veritas that she was taken aback for a moment.

Who's this?

She stretched out her hand and immediatly began doting on the dog.

He's a cute puppy, yes he is!

Although in her experience this was what one normally did with a dog, it caused several other of the passengers to laugh. 

Well...that's....that's Harry's godfather.Your godfather's a dog?!No...but he can turn into one.

Although she did not have hard feelings towards anyone who might be Harry's godfather, she did not touch the dog for the rest of the journey. The wizarding world was indeed a strange place. 

They got to the station soon after that, and commenced to unloading everyone's belongings. Celsea looked uncertainly around. The ticket said Platform 9 3/4, but she had visited King's Cross station many times and knew that at this station and others that there was no such platform. However, there were many more strange things apparent in this world she never knew existed.

This is where I leave you.

The voice of Remus Lupin startled her out of her thoughts. 

Oh...er...yeah well...see you then...

She did not say it, but she felt quite uncomofortable at the thought of not having him around to explain anything to her. She didn't really know the other children, and felt a little out of place. Remus was the person she had spent the most time around and therefore she felt the most comfortable nearest to him. It never occured to her that they would be separated.

Write to me lots allright! Make sure you write me on the first night and tell me everything! Oh, I almost forgot. I have a letter here for you from Dumbledore. He says you need to read it on the train, and it will fill you in on some things you might find useful about the school and what's expected of you and such.

After promising to read the letter, and to write as soon as she had a spare moment, Celsea followed the other children towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She was quite a bit surprised to see them vanishing right through the barrier as they ran at it, and when it was her turn, she felt quite frightened. She started at a slow walk, and then gradually picked it up. What if it didn't work? Thankfull, she was greeted with the sight of the Hogwarts Express as soon as she was through. 

Come with us then.

Hermione pulled her towards the train, and took her with the rest of the group to find a spare compartment. For lack of space, they ended up separating, and Celsea was left on her own. Hermione appologized over and over again, saying to Celsea that she felt horribly for doing it, but most of them were going to be split up as well. Celsea told her she didn't mind at all, seeing as everyone on the train was almost a stranger to her anyway, it didn't make a difference. Thankfully, the people in the compartment with her did not ask any questions about who she was and why she was there.

She took this opportunity to read the letter from Dumbledore. 

_Celsea Hatwell,  
I suppose you must have more than your share of questions to ask me, as this will all be a new experience for you. Everything you need you have. Remus has made sure of that. I hope you had a pleasant time shopping.  
First of all, I need you to follow the First Years on the boats across the lakes. You won't be able to miss where you're supposed to go.  
After going across the lake, you will be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. Neither of the houses are superior to the other, although there is huge rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I have instructed the Heads of Houses that there is a young girl coming, and have asked if they mind giving you help in getting caught up to Year Five. Not all will be helping you, only your Head of House. If you can do so quickly, then you will remain in Fifth Year, if not I am afraid you will have to be moved down to the year that is suitable.  
I wish you the best of times upon the Hogwarts Express, and I look foreward to seeing you at Hogwarts  
-Albus Dumbledore_

Well, this letter was certainly enlightening. She had no idea which house she would be sorted into, and was glad that she would be among others who would be just as oblivious. 

The train ride went along uneventfully, and soon enough they arrived at the station. Celsea looked around for her trunk, but it was nowhere to be seen. She heard some other first years talking about how your luggage was taken into the castle for you, and she felt a little less apprehensive.

First Years this way!

She followed the sound of the voice to the shore of a lake where several nervous children gathered beside some boats. She noticed with discomfort that they were all at least a foot shorter than her. She got in a boat with some first years who looked harmless, and fairly well enjoyed the boat trip to the castle. 

When they reached Hogwarts, Celsea looked up in awe. The castle was brilliantly constructed and the girl fell in love with it instantly. They got out of the boats, and followed another professor towards the Great Hall. She revealed herself to be Professor McGonagall, and she told them about the sorting process. Soon after they were taken into the Great Hall itself, and Celsea again felt extremely conscious of her height.

There was a tattered old hat in the centre of the room on a stool. Soon, a tear in the brim opened into a mouth and it sang a song. It sang about all the houses standing together in times of trouble. _Fair enough._

Adams, Geoffery.

She watched as the boy walked up towards the hat and put it on. It nearly engulfed his whole head, and there was a moment of silence before the hat screamed out,

The Gryffindor house tables cheered, and a very relieved Geoffery Adams walked over to them and took a seat.

Fairly soon the list had whittled down to the , and it was her turn.

Hatwell, Celsea.

She walked foreward, more embarassed than ever that she did not resemble the stature of a first year at all. She was sure she could hear whisperings amongst the older students, and felt they were all looking at her expectantly. She placed the hat on her head.

Hmm...very interesting. You seem to embody certain qualities of all the houses. I won't put you in Hufflepuff...and not Ravenclaw either. It seems to me to be between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I think....hmm...I think it has to be..

She waited expectantly, and then heard

She walked over towards the Slytherin house table and took a seat amongst the cheering throng. As she walked there, she thought she noticed a dissapointed look on Hermione Granger's face.

Later on in the Common Room, Celsea sat and felt extremely sleepy. However, she was not to sleep now apparently, as a very tall, dark looking professor entered the room. Celsea looked upon him with interest, and he walked towards her.

Miss...Hatwell I believe?

She nodded. What was this about?

I am the Head of Slytherin House, Professor Snape. I have been instructed by Professor Dumbledore that you need tutoring to get you up to Fifth Year.

Again she nodded and remembered the letter.

I hope this isn't too much of a trouble for you, Professor.

He looked at her, as if thoughtfullness was something foreign.

The only trouble will be if you decide to be troublesome, Miss Hatwell. Meet me after classes tomorrow. Take notes on everything and try your best, but no one expects you to understand it.Thank you, Professor.

He turned and looked at her with intrest in his eyes. Apparently she was different, or else he wouldn't have had let out such expressions. He nodded and left.

Celsea waited until most of the other people had taken a bed in a dorm room. She stayed in the Common Room until it was empty, and then found some parchment and a quill and ink and began a letter to Remus.

_Dear Remus,  
Well, the first day's over and it's been very exciting. I love the castle, although I felt really embarassed to be the tallest one during the Sorting.   
I've been sorted into Slytherin House, and Professor Snape is going to help get me caught up to Fifth Year. I think Hermione was dissapointed that I was put in Slytherin. I don't know what I think of it yet, because I don't know anyone yet. I suppose tomorrow I'll talk to some people and find out a little more about the school.  
Write back soon,  
-Celsea Hatwell_

She folded the letter, and decided to wait for tomorrow to send it. She didn't know where her owl was, but she supposed it was somewhere with everyone else's. She realized then that she did not yet think of a name for the bird.

What...what to name him. I don't know at all...

She almost dropped off to sleep then and there, but had the presence of mind to drag herself towards up to her dorm room and fall alseep.

A/N: Well this one's a bit shorter than the last two...but then there was less to talk about. The next day should be interesting wink :A/N


	4. Remedial Everything

A/N: And here comes chapter four. Amazing how quickly I've been doing these. Really strange...:) :A/N

Chapter 4  
Remedial Everything

Celsea was sitting at the Slytherin House table in the Great Hall the next morning. Already, owls were coming with post. She wasn't suprised that she didn't recieve any mail. The time-tables were passed around after that. For some reason, she had no lessons in the second half of the day. This was strange, as everyone else had lessons after lunch. She did not let that bother her, but finished her breakfast, and headed off to potions. 

Thankfully, attatched to her timetable was a map of the school that showed her where she was, and where she had to go. She soon found herself in the dungeons, waiting outside the potions classroom, and found that students from Gryffindor were there as well. _That must be what Double potions with the Gryffindors' meant then._

Hermione was there, along with Harry and Ron. She walked over to them, as they were the only students in the entire school she was at all acquainted with.

Hey Celsea. Tough luck being put in Slytherin.What do you mean?

Ron made a face.

Well, all the people in Slytherin are absolute idiots, and Professor Snape...

He trailed off as Professor Snape looked at him while opening the door. Celsea smiled, and even laughed a bit. She could see nothing frightening about the teacher; although she had never spent a moment in class with him, she found him more intriguing than frightening. She looked back at Ron and grinned.

I look better in green.

With that she sat down in an empty desk at the side of the classroom and looked expectantly up at the chalkboard. Professor Snape looked much more frightening in his classroom than he had when opening the door. To her surprise, Professor Snape merely put the instructions on the board and expected everyone to follow them. _Well, this is their fifth year doing this...they must understand enough to follow along._ Thankfully for her, the rather imposing looking teacher walked over towards her.

Well, our tutoring starts here I believe.

Celsea looked up and grinned. His voice was so deep she was surprised the room wasn't quaking. She had always loved deep voices.

I guess so.

He explained the steps to her, and then showed her which ingredients were which. The class reminded her of her Food Studies in muggle school. She tried her best to follow the directions exactly, and in the end although her result was far from perfect, it bore some resemblance to his description. She looked over to the rest of the class to see how they were doing. Hermione's looked perfect, but few others did. She felt that hers was a little lower than average. _How did I manage that? Is everyone just lazy in this class? I mean...if they followed the directions they should get it._

She followed the directions of everyone else and bottled a sample of her potion, and put it on Snape's desk. He looked surprised at her result, thanked her, and told her he would see her here after lunch. 

She did not notice it in class, but she had worked up a ravenous apetite. Celsea checked her timetable to see what was next. It appeared that Lunch was in 20 minutes. With a start of realization, the girl realized that she still hadn't sent her letter to Remus. She hurried down the hallway to her dorm and retrieved it, and then followed her map to the Owlery. She found her owl and then remembered that she had not thought of a name for the poor creature.

Hmm...Felaldred you'll be. Take this to Remus please.

She tied the letter to Felaldred's leg and let him out the window. After that she hurried back to the Great Hall for lunch. 

The hall looked so lovely; it was tall and large, and everything was made of sculpted stone and marble. As she looked up at the ceiling, she noticed it was bewitched to show the sky. She found a place at the Slytherin table, and had almost helped herself to the dish closest to her when she remembered. _What am I doing? I don't eat meat. _She looked around for the nearest dish of vegetables and grabbed some bread. This could become a problem...however she would get through it. If she could do it in the muggle world, she could manage as a wizard.

After lunch, she walked back to the potions room, noting the familiar smell of bizarre ingredients filling the air.

Miss Hatwell, welcome back.

He looked mildly surprised at her again. Celsea wondered how long it would last until she became normal. But then what was ? She fiddled with her robes as she waited for him to be ready for her. Robes were fun to wear at first, but after a while they became bothersome and hot.

Well, I assume I must start from the very beginning? she laughed. I don't know anything.

Professor Snape looked mildly amused, but said nothing. He took out a dark, slender wand and then turned to face her.

We will begin with Charms. Repeat. _Wingardium Leviosa_'.Wingardium Leviosa.Good. Now, take your wand, and this feather He handed her a feather. And copy what I do. Wingardium Leviosa.

He flicked his wand in a particular way and the feather rose up in the air, and then he gently lowered the wand back down. Celsea watched, enraptured. 

Now you try.Wing....oh what was it again?Wingardium Leviosa.Right...Wingardium Leviosa!

The feather quivered, and rose about a centimetre above the table it was resting on.

Try the wand movement again. It's more of a swish and a flick.Allright...Wingardium Leviosa!

The feather rose again, much higher this time, but soon it fell back to the desk.

When you can get the feather to rise to the ceiling and back down again, we will move on.

She tried and tried, and finally succeeded. Several times she forgot what she was supposed to be saying, and several times exploded with,

Oh I hate Charms.

Whenever this happened, Professor Snape did not say anything but looked at her with the same, mildly amused, interested expression. They tried more complicated, and more interesting spells soon after that, and Celsea progressed, although she constantly forgot the names of all the charms. Professor Snape advised her to make a list, and memorize them.

We'll try Potions again now. From my observations you are rather good at them. Have you ever taken a potions class before?Er...No, I haven't. I've...I've taken Food Studies in muggle school...and that's kind of similar. I don't know...it seems to me that if you pay attention to the directions, and follow them, you'll do reasonably well...right?Food and nutritions studies and things like that.Interesting. You are right about Potions. I seem to be cursed with fools who constantly misread segments, or all of the instructions. I do not think they take Potions seriously, and are only there because they have to be.That's the way it always is with school.

Again, he looked at her as if he found her amusing, but the look soon changed as they moved on to creating potions. Celsea found that Potions was something she enjoyed much more than Charms. With Potions, the instructions and directions were all there, and all one had to do was follow them carefully, and you would achieve what you wanted. Snape seemed very satisfied with her Potions work, and she beamed with joy when he said,

I think that as long as you make an effort to study, and ask me whenever you do not understand something, you could continue without a problem in Fifth Year Potions. You, at least seem to have some sense about them.

She remained smiling as they moved onto Defence Against the Dark Arts.

We have a new teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts this year, and I do not know how she is as a teacher. Personally...well I will leave my opinion out of it.

Celsea looked at him, intrigued. What had he been about to say?

Anyhow, Defence Against the Dark Arts is a very useful subject for any wizard, for the time may be coming when you will need to use the skills you learn in this class.

He looked at her interested expression.

Do not tell the new Defence teacher what I said, but make sure you learn everything possible in that class.

Celsea's face shone with the proposition of keeping a secret from an adult. _This must be really important if he's hinting at it so obviously._ The girl longed to ask for more about what the Professor was hinting at, but she stopped herself. _If he's told me this much, he'll probably tell me more in his own time. Whatever he's said he's probably got a good reason for it, and a good reason for keeping it secret I'll wager. I wonder if this new teacher is really an evil evil person? _ She was interested in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and her intrest only grew as time went by. She had to hold her fantasies at bay now, for it took concentration for her to learn. By the end of this lesson, she had learned some minor jinxes and standard defence spells. 

I think that Professor Sprout would be the best equiped to help you in Herbology, so I have already arranged that after your Herbology class on Thursday she will help you get caught up there, and Professor McGonagall is the best this school has for Transfiguration, so she has agreed to help you there.Are you sure? I quite enjoy learning from you.

He looked genuinly surprised at that statement. 

Thank you, but I think you will be better equiped to move easily into Fifth Year if they are teaching you.Thank you very much for helping me. I'll see you again tomorrow?Yes, and make sure to bring your notes from your classes and I wil help you with those.Again, thank you very much.

With that, she left the dungeons, and walked around Hogwarts, trying to familiarize herself with the place. She walked to all her other classes, and tried to remember where they all were. She was ambling down one corridor, where she heard some boys speaking. Celsea was not an eavesdropper by nature, however she could not help but stop when she heard her name mentioned.

I thought she was in first year.Yeah, and did you see her potion?

They laughed amongst themselves.

Better than Neville's anyway.That's true, but does anyone know where she came from? She could be a mudblood for all we know.Nah, that can't be...she made it into Slytherin, so her parents must have been born of wizards.But then...so was Neville.

The group all laughed amongst themselves. Celsea did not feel particularly angry at them for her own sake, as she knew that people would be naturally curious about her, and where she came from, but poor Neville...whoever her was.

Anyway, I heard that Weasley fancies her.I thought even Weasley wouldn't stoop so low. Even he could set his sights much higher.

Celsea did not know which they meant, as she knew many, but her eyes were now hot with tears.

Don't mind them dearie...

A painting said lazily as she ran past. She could not go to the Common Room, because more of them would be there anyway. Where could she go to be alone? In the end she settled for a remote corner in the dungeons that was covered in dust. It looked like no one had walked that passageway in a hundred years. Despearatly hoping there were no spiders, she sat down and leaned against the wall. It was dark, and she tried to make as little sound as possible, especially as she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. She didn't chance to see who was coming, but she hid her face in her arms, and froze. 

There was light in the corridor now, and she knew she was seen, as the person was not walking anymore. She chanced looking upwards, and found herself staring into the face of Professor Snape. He looked confused, and she thought she saw a glimmer of concern behind the darkness in his eyes.

What are you doing here, Hatwell?

She sniffed, and wiped her eyes. She gave him a sheepish glance, and then returned her eyes to the floor.

From who?I don't know. I just heard them talking about me...that's all.Do you know where you are?Not a clue.

This fresh realization was enough to bring half a grin to her face. 

Come to my office and I'll give you something to calm you down.

Had Celsea known Professor Snape's character, she would have been very surprised at this offer. However, she was blissfully unaware at how unusual this fit of concern was, and followed him to his office. The place was becoming very familliar to her now, and she took a deep breath in of the unusual smell. Although the dark room held unpleasant memories for most in the school, she found the strange smells, and the dark comforted her. 

Snape gave her a chair to sit in, and set about measuring a potion out for her. He did not spoke, and she took her cue from his silence to remain so herself. She took the potion from his long, pale fingers, and drank it quickly. It had a very strange taste, but immediatly after she drank it, she felt much better.

Thank you.Miss Hatwell, if you say thank you' one more time I think I am going to go quite mad.

He looked amusedly at her, and she smiled.

Why should I not express my thanks to someone who has helped me so much?

He sat down, and a strange expression grew over his face. _He doesn't get thanked much...he's not used to it, and he thought I was just being polite._

Miss Hatwell, you are indeed a different person than most in this school.

She nodded. She had figured that out already.

They're predjudiced...and childlike. None have grown up yet really.And you think you've grown up?I've had to.

She didn't really want to spew out her entire life story at the moment, and she was glad that he left it at that. Perhaps he saw something there in her face that told him he shouldn't press matters. _I'll tell him someday, just not today. It's too soon._

Do you miss your life before Hogwarts.

That question was unexpected. She thought about it for a while, and decided that yes, she did miss it. 

I suppose I do. I mean...not all of it...I don't miss my uncle, but I miss well, it's hard really to describe. More like, the feeling of living that way. I was well...a bit of an island on my own, and I was tired of that, and I thought that maybe coming to Hogwarts would help with that, but I see now that I will never fit in anywhere. I'm too different from everyone else for that. First my uncle drove all my friends away...and now I drive them away with my personality...

She trailed off and looked at the floor. She had never really thought about it before, but she had hoped to gain some friends in coming here. She had felt that being around wizards would magically make her fit in, but she was wrong. Perhaps Hermione would be her friend, but it was hard to find time to see her, as everything was so house focused.

Why were you sorted into Slytherin house?I don't know. It think the Hat was really stuck between Slytherin and Gryffindor. I tend to weasel my way out of things a lot, that must be why.So you think we're all blame-shifting weasels?Not everyone...well, I think most of the students are, but I don't think you're like that.

She blushed and hoped she had not gone too far with such a personal statement. 

And how do you think I am?I think...well...I think you're...you're just different. I...I think you're like me.

At his raised eyebrow, she blushed and fidgeted with her hands, but when he looked questioningly at her, she continued.

I think...we both don't fit anywhere really. We're both kind of outsiders wherever we go.

She sat and waited for his reaction. She had never spoken so intimately with anyone before, and almost expected him to react like her uncle would at such speculations of character. _But he's not like Uncle Horatio. He's different._

I think you are gifted with very clear discernment of character, Miss. Hatwell. That was indeed....close to the mark.

Her clear green eyes looked up at his dark ones in surprise. She had not expected him to compliment her on anything. She looked down again and brushed a stubborn lock of sandy hair out of her face. Had she looked up, she would have seen Professor Snape with a hint of a smile resting in the corner of his mouth.

I think we are very alike, Miss. Hatwell. But it is time for Dinner. You must be hungry.

She nodded, and took her leave of him. _Back to the Slytherins._ She wasn't exactly overjoyed to be forced so soon into regular company, but she had no choice. People would be very curious, and speculative if she did not show up. 

Approaching the table, she greeted Hermione with a grin and sat down to her food. Delightfully, there were several non-meat options for her to choose from this time. She should talk to Dumbledore about getting in some tofu.

A/N: Well? How did you like that? Interesting no? Haha well I realize that Snape is slightly out of character...but hey...might he not be if he saw something in someone that reminded him of himself? No one really knows much about him anyway...we're all just speculating.   
Please tell me if you think this is getting a little dodgy...take that how you will...haha. Just give me suggestions, tips, comments, etc. I'd love to hear from you all!


	5. Perspectives

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that very much, and here's the next chapter of this interesting tale. This is very interesting...I've been averaging one chapter/day. Wow....I've never done anything near that amount before. Here's chapter 5, enjoy! I think we'll go in for another point of view...

Midnight Lilly: Thanks so much for reviewing! What a good idea...weird I didn't think of that myself....haha. Yeah well, I don't think it's so much that she's more mature, it's more that she's ... just wired differently...especially having been raised a muggle. I like that idea though, I might use it :) Interesting actually that you said that...because in one of the chapters I've already written, there's a diary entry where she's wondering how she's going to make money now that she's at school! Thanks a bunch!

:A/N

Chapter 5  
Perspectives

Severus Snape sat in his dungeons thoughtfully for a long time before remembering that he should go to dinner. There was something so strange about that Hatwell girl. At first he thought that she just had a different disposition than the others. The more he thought however, the more he knew she was so much more than that. He had never met anyone with that depth of perception. She clearly could see right though him, or nearly anyway. That was another thing. Did he want someone to be able to see right through him? From what she had said to him about her own life, she was a lot like him in many ways. 

The difference,

He thought with a hint of anger in his low, rumbling voice.

Is that I'm a beast. She's Beauty, and I'm the Beast. Somehow she managed to come out of whatever horrible life she was hinting at, and look like nothing was amiss. Her eyes betrayed no hint of suffering, that is, unless she didn't think anyone was watching.

No that's right. She let me see her suffering, let me see something's wrong. More than I ever did for anyone. Somehow to everyone else she looks charmingly blissful.

He chuckled dryly.

How do you manage it Miss Hatwell?

- -  
-  
- -

Celsea woke up before the rest of her dorm-mates. She wasn't usually an early riser, and she was glad that she was creating this new habit. Mostly she was glad to be rid of the silly girls in her dorm earlier than she normally would have been. She heard them talking about her in hushed voices when they thought she was asleep, fortunately for her, feigning sleep was something she had grown adept at since early childhood. She was not one to ever truly fall asleep until late at night. Unfortunately, this new habit of getting up early and staying up late was causing dark circles to begin forming around her eyes. She could talk to someone about switching dorms, but where would she switch into? She wished, for the millionth time that she had been sorted into Gryffindor. Maybe she could get switched out. Even with the little she knew about the wizarding world, she felt this was highly unlikely. She could talk to Dumbledore about getting her guitar back, and then she could practice in some abandoned classroom if she ever had spare time on her hands. 

Finally, she forced herself out of the warm green blankets and comfortable bed, and she put on a t-shirt, jogging trousers and trainers, and pulled back her hair. She left the castle, and began to go for a run around the grounds. She passed the Quidditch pitch, and realized she still didn't understand the game. Finally, she found herself at the Lake, and stopped running. There was a figure on the beach, tall and dark, and standing up on a rock, protruding over the water, and cutting off into a steep cliff. She recognized the figure as Professor Snape and wondered if she should approach him. Deciding in favour, she half ran, half climbed up the large rock, and stood beside him.

Miss Hatwell?

He looked over at her with a quirked eyebrow, and an expression that clearly said something along the lines of what are you doing here?'. She didn't answer right away, and caught her breath.

Went for a run. It's a beautiful morning, don't you think?

He turned back towards the lake.

It is.

She didn't say anything to that. She felt fresh, and awake from her run, and merely standing there and admiring nature was enough for her. Soon the sun began to rise, and the world went from pale shades of grey, to violent pinks and golds. Her green eyes sparkled with the newfound light, and the sun revealed her freckled cheeks, rouged by nature. She didn't notice Snape staring at her, until she looked over at him mischievously.

I'll race you back.

Her face was merry and mischievous.

You'll what?I'll race you back to the school.I beg your pardon?Don't tell me you're too dignified to have a race. Or are you afraid of a girl of sixteen who's been raised as a muggle to beat you?

Her face was now aglow with the pleasure of challenging a teacher to a race. Had she came to Hogwarts in ordinary circumstances, she may not have dared to suggest such a thing to Snape, however, a grin found itself in his face. She giggled with glee, and on a yell of

She was off. She knew that he wouldn't be able to keep up in his robes, but all of a sudden she saw him waiting for her with his arms folded behind his back by the school gate. She sped up, and soon came to the gates.

You were the one who failed to specify the terms of the race, Miss Hatwell.

Her face contorted into a mock pout and suddenly she realized that she was very hungry.

I don't know about you, but I'm starving. she sniffed. And I need a shower.

Grinning she hurried back into the castle, and cleaned herself up in the dorm. Thankfully everyone was still asleep and she had the place to herself. They would be awake soon though, so she had best hurry. She dressed in her school robes, but dared today to add some of her own eccentricity to the outfit, and then she made her way down to the great hall. By that time, the hall was beginning to fill up with students, and food was appearing on the table. She sat down at the Slytherin table and wolfed down every morsel in front of her, except for the meat and eggs. _Breakfast always tastes so much better after a good run._ She finished so quickly, that when she looked up, she realized she still had loads of time before she had to be at her next lesson. 

The post was arriving, and looking up expectantly, Celsea caught sight of her owl, Felaldred, carrying a letter. Her heart was filled with happiness as she tore it open and read the contents.

_Dear Celsea,  
It's great that you love the castle. Hogwarts is an amazing place. Slytherin eh? I was in Gryffindor. I guess I hoped you would be too, but no matter. I don't even know the point of having houses. All it does is create tension between the students. I can see why Hermione is upset. You should still make friends with her, even though you may not see her much.   
How are you enjoying Professor Snape? I hope he's not been a bother to you at all? I know several students don't like him, and not many liked him while he was a student. Don't let Harry give you his opinion of him either.  
Well things are as usual here, Mrs. Weasley was delighted to hear from you, although she too hoped you might make a Gryffindor. I think she hoped you might be a good example for Ginny, who is becoming more and more like Fred and George as she gets older.   
Well, that's about all right now. Write back soon.  
-Remus_

She was delighted to hear such a positive report from Remus, although it was hard for her to hear so many people who expected her to be in Gryffindor. It made her feel like she had let them down. 

Soon it was time to go to classes. She had Defense Against the Dark Arts today. She had enjoyed learning about this class with Professor Snape, and hoped that the new teacher would teach it similarly. She found the classroom without too much help from her map, and waited around until everyone found their usual seat and she took the one left over. Not surpassingly it was off to the side.

All right class. Wands away, quills out!

She was surprised at this announcement, and the voice. The teacher looked as if she was a frog, and she was dressed in the most despicable clothing Celsea had ever seen. Her voice had a vulgar tone, that was more than smothered with a thick coating of sugary sweetness. The voice alone was enough to make her want to retch. Suppressing a shudder, she took out her quill and ink. 

Okay class, I am Professor Umbridge, and I want you all to open your textbooks to chapter 1 and read it silently to yourselves. You may wish to take notes.

The class looked sullen, and flipped open their books. Celsea looked at it dully. Not at all like what Professor Snape had showed her the day before. She read it quickly, and pretended to be copying out notes while waiting for the class to end. She thought she had been rid of classes like these when she left the world of muggle schooling. 

Draco Malfoy was looking at her. She could not think why, so she ignored him and continued drawing pictures on her parchment. After class he came up to her.

Hey Hatwell. There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, would you like to meet up with me and go for coffee or something?

She looked at him as if he had lost his mind, and then grinned slyly.

But won't the coffee stain your precious white teeth?Oh, I suppose you're right. We had better go somewhere else. How about I get you something from Honeydukes and we walk around a bit?

She kept herself from laughing. It took all her power, but she did it. She tried to think of something witty to counter that, but she had exhausted all her mental energy into keeping herself from laughing.

Don't be ridiculous.

He looked shocked, and she walked away without another word. Hogwarts was getting stranger and stranger. She met Hermione on the way to the Great Hall. 

Hey Celsea. Haven't talked to you much since the beginning of school.True. Ron was right about the Slytherins by the way.When he said they were a bunch of baddies. Yep. The funniest thing just happened today.

Hermione laughed.

What was it?Well, all through Defense Against the Dark Arts,

She couldn't get any more out, however because Draco came striding by them. 

Oh so that's it Hatwell. You're choosing to spend your time with mudbloods like Granger. You can count on not seeing me at Hogsmeade this weekend.

Celsea could not stand it any longer, and she burst out into a fit of giggles.

Malfoy, I was never going to show up.Sure you'd say that now.Get out you little fart.

He looked extremely angered, and stormed away. Celsea giggled for quite some time after that.

I take it that had something to do with it?

Said Hermione, equally as amused.

Yeah, all through Defense Against the Dark Arts he was staring at me, and I was like, whatever...and then after class he comes up and asks me to meet him at a coffee shop at Hogsmeade...wherever that is.Hogsmeade is a wizarding village. We go there some weekends.Ah...and then I asked him if the coffee wouldn't stain his teeth, and he agreed that it wasn't a good idea to go there, so we had better go to Honeydukes and he'd buy me something and walk around with me.

Both girls laughed and laughed. Professor Snape passed them by on their rather slow walk towards the Great Hall.

Mind you don't explode, Miss Hatwell, Miss Granger.

There was no trace of emotion on his face as he glided past them, and Hermione looked quizzically at Celsea, who shrugged. Finally they were at the Great Hall.

I wish you could sit with us.

Celsea found herself wishing she could sit with the Gryffindors as well. 

Is it not allowed? Or is it something that's just become tradition?

Hermione looked thoughtful. 

I'll look it up after classes. If it's not, I'd love for you to come eat with us, you could even have my chair.

Celsea smiled at her generosity. No one had ever shared like that before, not since she was very little.

I'll look forward to it.

With that she walked over towards the Slytherin table and ate her fill. She finished unexpectedly quickly, and walked over to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the whispers among her fellow Slytherins.

Hey Celsea!

She was greeted by Harry, Ron and Hermione, and felt happy that there were people around who did not despise her - or in the case of people like Draco - think she was nothing more than a prize to be won. 

How're the Slytherins treating you?

This was Ron. She laughed at his comical face grinning above a plate heaped full of food.

Ah they're horrid.And Professor Snape?

This was Harry, and she noticed that he didn't look quite so jokingly at her.

He's been great. Taught me loads.

All the Gryffindors within hearing range looked shocked to hear that someone could possibly find extra time with Severus Snape enjoyable.

Well, it must be because you're in Slytherin.

She shrugged, and sat on the half of the chair that Hermione so kindly made available for her. After they had chatted amiably for a while, Ron looked up thoughtfully.

I wonder if we might make you an honorary Gryffindor.How do you mean?Well, she could go to the classes with the Slytherins, and she could eat with us. Maybe she could also have access to our Common Room.You know Ron, that might not be a bad idea.

This was Hermione who was looking very pleased to have other people thinking along the same lines as her.

I'll talk to Dumbledore.

And that was that. Everyone else had classes to go to, and Celsea had to see Professor Snape. 

She found him in the classroom as usual, and was again welcomed with the bizarre smell of all the various potions ingredients. 

I see you are getting along with the Gryffindors very well these days.Well, the Slytherins are being beastly to me, so I don't have much choice. Besides, Hermione's great.

He looked dubiously at her, and was that a pained look she saw in his eyes? Whatever it was, it was replaced by his usual emotionless, yet sharp stare.

Well, if you've found friends then I won't complain. So, you had your first Defense Against the Dark Arts class today?Yes, and it was horrid.You seemed to be laughing enough with Hermione afterwards to make it look like you had a very enjoyable time.Oh, that happened afterwards. The class itself was absolutely dull...all we did was read from a textbook about how to avoid confrontations.And what happened after class?Oh that...Draco Malfoy asked me if I wanted to meet him for coffee at Hogsmeade this weekend.And I take it from your reaction you said no and laughed at him?

There was another glimmer of resentment in his eyes there, and she hoped she had not offended him. Perhaps he was on good terms with Malfoy.

Well, he was being absolutely ridiculous about it. He changed his mind later because I told him the coffee might stain his teeth.

Snape grinned a crooked yellow grin, and Celsea knew then that such a man could never have been on good terms with Malfoy. 

Listen, I know you're not on the best of terms with the Slytherins, so I was thinking about speaking to Professor Dumbledore and asking if you might have your own room. Would you like that?

Celsea chewed on her lip. A part of her wanted to say yes, she wanted to be on her own, and away from those silly girls, but she realized that that would just make her look spoiled, and like she couldn't handle what was going on in there.

I think...that if Professor Dumbledore knew my situation, he would agree that it would not be a good idea.

A steely glint grew in her eye, and a questioning look formed in his.

I'd be called a coward. I don't want to give them anything close to the impression that I'm a spoiled brat. Hermione, Ron, and Harry are already asking if I can eat with them instead. I think that's enough.

At the name Harry' a murderous look came into his eye.

So you're taking refuge with the Gryffindors, and dear Harry Potter.

There was such bitterness in his voice, expression, and indeed his whole being that she stepped backwards.

Can I go nowhere without being surrounded by Harry Potter admirers?!

There was pure malice in his tone now, and she grew frightened. She took more than one pace further backwards.

I'm not...Of course you would say you weren't!! I know you are, you endure me, because you have to. Now you're running off to the wonderful Harry Potter who will save you from the nasty Slytherins!

Her face whitened, and she backed up even more, as she saw his hands clenching his desk, and his face consumed with anger.

I think, Professor... she spoke carefully, That it would be best if I left.Yes, that's right. Go run away to dearest Harry!

Celsea left the room in such a hurry she left an attractively coloured notebook behind. She did not run away to dearest Harry', but her feet took her back to the large rock she stood on with Professor Snape that morning. A part of her hoped he would not come here in anger, but another part of her wished that the Professor Snape who had wanted to help her yesterday would. She picked up pebbles and threw them into the water with determination born of anger.

Felaldred was wheeling in the sky above her and landed next to her. Inspired, she took out some parchment and wrote a letter to Remus.

_Dear Remus,  
Well, things were going well until today really. None of the Slytherins like me, but Harry, Ron and Hermione are being very friendly.  
This brings me to what made today so horrible. Well, Professor Snape was suggesting that he ask Professor Dumbledore to get me my own room, because the Slytherins are being absolutely beastly to me, and I mentioned that I didn't want to be seen as a snob, and I also didn't want to be seen as a coward who couldn't handle their taunts. Hermione wanted to ask if I was allowed to eat with them in the Great Hall, and Ron came up with the idea of making me an Honorary Gryffindor', which I think is brilliant. Anyway, I mentioned this to professor Snape, and he made all these taunts about me taking refuge with the Gryffindors and dearest Harry Potter' and stuff like that. He really scared me...I've never even seen my uncle that angry.  
I left, without learning anything that day, which wasn't very fun, and to make matters worse, I left my diary in his office. I don't really care if he goes through and reads it, but I don't want to have to go back and get it from him if he's in a mood like that.  
I don't understand this anger about Harry...he seems like a decent person...so why does Professor Snape hate him so much?   
That's about all I have time for today.  
-Celsea_

PS. Draco Malfoy asked if I would meet him for coffee at Hogsmeade this weekend. I said no.

Satisfied, she tied the new letter to Felaldred's leg and told her to find Remus. A reply came while she was still lounging on the rock.

_Celsea,  
Sounds like you've been having an exciting time. Meet me at Honeydukes in Hogsmeade this weekend, and I'll explain everything to you. It's too much to say, and too hard to convey through a letter.  
-Remus_

PS. Tell me all about what you said to Draco when I see you!

She laughed, but wished he would have said more in the letter. She stowed it in a pocket in her robes, and lay about on the rock for a while longer. A big black dog approached the rock, but shied away from it when it saw she was there.

Hey puppy!

Celsea smiled and crooned to it, but it didn't come anywhere near her. She seemed to be seeing big back dogs everywhere lately. There was Veritas, and the dog that was Harry's Godfather, and now this one. They were all different in their own way. This one looked slightly greasy and mangy, and held its tail between its legs like a dog that's been kicked and abused all its life. When she finally stopped trying to coax the dog near her, it left abruptly, and she sighed. She had wished it would have come closer.

At dinner that night, she learned from Hermione that Dumbledore had granted their request. She gleefully took her place next to Hermione, and across from Harry and Ron, all the while conscious of the stormy glare of Professor Snape from the High Table. 

Her time on the rock, and her letter to Remus had calmed her some, and she resolved that she would try to talk to him that night. Perhaps she could manage it. At the very worst he would just get angry again. It was better to try to mend things than waiting around in this uncomfortable silence all the time.

A/N: Well this one is getting to be rather long, so I will cut it off here. I promise you'll hear about her talk with Snape. Poor Sev... :A/N


	6. A Problem with Werewolves

A/N: I had quite a few more chapters written, and then my computer died....greatness...

Here's hoping I'll have more time to write later on.

Jorjor: I'm glad you like.....

Midnight Lily: Sounds good...I'll have to work at finding a place for the idea to come into her head though...lol.

-se ga hikui...

Chapter 6  
Discussions and Honeyduke's Finest

Celesa sat with her back up against the cold stone wall, her face looking up towards a large portrait of a nymph.

Could you hold still please?

The nymph sighed and wriggled one last time.

Aren't you done yet?

Celsea looked at her watch, and sighed as she realized how much time she had wasted under the pretense of drawing.

Yes, I'll come back another time and finish it.

She trudged away in the direction of Professor Snape's office, her face blank, and her mind heavy. The door was open, and she could see his sallow face broodingly staring into an ancient tome. Hovering by the doorway uncertainly for a while, she screwed up her courage, and knocked on the door. He started at the sudden sound, however, upon recognition face fell sullen.

Come in if you must, Miss Hatwell.

She walked forward a few paces, daring only to look up at him for a few seconds at a time. His voice was smooth, but she felt that there was an edge of disdain lingering beneath. 

I assume you will be wanting your diary? It is on the table over there.

Her feet carried her to the table, and her hand stretched out for the diary, but her mind was not governing these actions. Squeezing the book tightly with her small hands, she took a deep breath in.

Her voice on even those few sounds was uneven. He looked up again, almost indignant.

Am...Am I still going to see you for lessons after classes?

She could almost see him thinking.

If you must, but truth be told you are almost at the point where you could continue in regular classes.

She nodded.

See you then...

She had meant to sound cheerful, but she knew she had failed miserably. Before he could say anything, she was out of the room, and the brooding Professor was left with his thoughts.

- -

-

- -

The next day, Celsea woke up, and ran a hand through her sandy hair. She skipped her run that day, and sat with the Gryffindors, for the first time conscious that the difference in her uniform caused a few of the first years to stare uncomfortably at her.

_That's just great...._

Today was a weekend when they would be going to Hogsmeade, and Celsea was excited to be granted a change in scene. The prospect of speaking to Remus again was also encouraging, and so she ate quickly, and spoke little. The rest of the table was clamoring about where they would go and what they would buy, and the girl of the green eyes could not wait to be gone. When finally they were leaving, Celsea wore a small smile on her face, and she rushed to be outside of the castle. 

Hogsmeade was a beautiful place to behold, and Celsea was caught by the picturesque buildings and the oddities for sale in the shop windows. Her sparkling eyes looked about eagerly for any sign of Remus, and soon her eyes beheld the tired looking man surrounded by Hermione, Ron and Harry. As she drew nearer, he excused himself with promises to come see them later that day.

Hiya Remus.You all right?Yeah, you?

He nodded, and the two of them set off on an unknown course. For the first while, neither said anything. Celsea felt safe in his presence, and the silence was comfortable, but like the few moments in bed before fully waking, she knew it had to end.

You asked about Professor Snape in your last letter I believe.

She nodded, unsure of the proper response.

He In order to best understand him, it is important to take you back to the beginning. As a boy, Severus Snape never fit in with any of the others, and people loved to pick on him...especially....especially James Potter and Sirius Black...two men who i counted as my best friends at school. You also have to know, that James Potter is Harry's deceased father. Anyhow, they tormented him, and at first he grew depressed, and then resentful of almost everyone. He was clever, but somehow could never match the talents of Sirius and James, and that bothered him to no end. When James died, and Sirius went to prison...

Here Remus paused, and Celsea was shocked, but said nothing.

When those two were out of his life, I believe that Severus thought himself rid of them forever. Unfortunately for him, however, about five years ago, a boy named Harry Potter came to school at Hogwarts where he was teaching Potions. And as if this wasn't enough, Severus was in James' debt, because of an incident that occurred at school where Harry's father saved his life. I imagine that every day Severus looked upon Harry, he was reminded of the shame and humiliation that James brought upon him.

There was another pause, and this time it was Celsea who ventured to break it.

So this is why he hates Harry.Yes, and Harry is ever bit as talented as his father was, and this is another constant bother to him.They must have...have really hurt him if he's still holding a grudge so long after his death...usually when people die they look on people they hated in a better light....ordinary people that is...You're right. They did hurt him...and I was just as bad...

She looked at him curiously.

Although I never laid a finger on him, I never told them not to do what they were doing. I hid behind my books and didn't....maybe he would have turned out differently...I don't know...

Celsea looked up at his pained face. She felt the need to say something, but no worthwhile words came to mind. Her hand brushed against his, and then taking her opportunity, she caught hold of his weather-beaten hand in her much smaller pale one. He started in surprise, but did not pull away from her, instead a small smile pulled on the corner of his lips.

The moment could have gone on for some time, if Celsea had not spotted her Uncle Horatio. In the setting of Hogsmeade, he did not belittle her, or ignore her, rather he greeted her warmly.

Ah, enjoying your first Hogsmeade weekend are you? Which house did you get sorted into? You never sent me an owl...

Celsea raised an eyebrow.

Uncle Horatio? Why didn't you put me in Hogwarts when I was eleven...?Oh ... that...well you know your Grandmother....most persuasive...yes...well...how has school been for you? I hope your grades are...

His voice trailed off and his face hardened when his eyes finally beheld her company.

Celsea Hatwell...who may I ask...is this?Er...Mr. Remus Lupin...I cannot believe you are betraying me and spending time with the likes of him! Don't you know he's a _werewolf_?! I thought, that someone raised in my home would have better sense than that. I thought that one as intelligent as you would have had more of a sense of self-preservation.Perhaps I should....I'm in Slytherin after all...Oh so you're in Slytherin?That's right...Anyhow, I hope you are paying close attention to your studies, particularly to whatever Dolores Umbridge says to you. Wonderful woman...truly knows her stuff...

Celsea looked towards Remus, and was surprised at the look of utmost revulsion upon his normally placid features. She knew the woman was annoying beyond all reason, but she didn't know that anyone hated her exactly that much. However, now that she paused to think about it, Umbridge had been getting progressively worse, and with so high a position in the ministry, there would be no way she could get around not offending someone.

The more Celsea thought about it, the more she felt she was no longer part of the conversation. Remus remained his silence, although Celsea could almost feel the tension and anger radiating from him, and her father was just babbling. Meanwhile, Celsea's thoughts were wandering far beyond the limits of the village. So much had recently come to light that she found it incredibly hard to focus on any particular aspect of it. 

First of all there was the history of Severus Snape. The befuddled girl found his story extremely enlightening, and incredibly moving. It all explained so much, and she felt that she wanted to go back immediately and apologize for anything that she had done that may have caused him hurt. 

But she couldn't do that now, because a particularly vehement exclamation from her uncle jolted her back to the current conversation.

I can't believe you! You are a disgrace to the entire Hatwell family! I will be notifying Madame Umbridge about you, and believe me you will be rethinking your actions young lady.

When she yet remained silent, he grew exasperated.

That is all I have to say to you. I am extremely disappointed in you.

With that, he left. Celsea looked down at the ground, at a complete loss for words. What could she possibly say now?

Er...perhaps I should be going...

She looked up again, in surprise.

No, you don't have to. Don't take any notice of my uncle. He's a git.

Remus looked uneasily in his direction.

I don't want to get you in trouble. I've caused enough harm.

With that he turned around and walked away. Celsea balled her hands into fists, and ran away in a direction unknown to her. She found herself looking up at the Shrieking Shack, her face straining to keep tears back behind her eyes. Leaning on the fence, she bit her lip.

Uncle Horatio was such an idiot. Why was he making her do these things, and why did he have to decide who she was friends with? 

After staring angrily up at the shack for more minutes than she could count, she understood that she was supposed to return to the castle. By then her passion had somewhat subsided, and she had calmed herself enough to walk with her fellow students without arousing concern or suspicion. However, when they returned to the castle, Celsea did not go straight to dinner, rather she headed for a more secluded area to be alone with her thoughts.

The tears she had been working so hard to restrain finally broke through their pens, and came stampeding down her cheeks. 

And the worst of it all is...

She said to herself between sobs.

I didn't even defend him.

Luckily for her, no one was there to see her in her misery, and although part of her longed for the company of someone like Remus Lupin or Severus Snape, but a larger, and much more influential side of her mind kept her alone with herself. She hated herself for not defending her friend, and she knew she could have. So why hadn't she? She had been more content to let her thoughts drift away from the conversation instead of focusing on the important situation at hand. 

She would pay for it. She knew she would. Her uncle had something nasty in store for her, although she could not fathom what it could be. She knew that Umbridge was a particularly vile person, and her uncle could be one as well when he set his mind to it, and the thought of what they could come up with together frightened her more than a little. Chewing on a hangnail, her mind tentatively wandered over the possibilities, but nothing came to mind.

_I could be expelled._

But that wasn't likely. She didn't think that Dumbledore would allow that, although his influence was becoming surprisingly lesser as the days went by, and with the lessening of his power, was the magnification of Umbridge. She couldn't help thinking, though, that that wasn't nasty enough for them. Her uncle would want something excruciating, but something that would hurt her soul more than her body. He was always one for guilt trips, and manipulation, and as a result, Celsea had grown to expect and dread them. She did not admit to herself that she was rather good at that sort of thing herself. Whenever she had been in trouble, there had always been a window she could slip through somewhere. There was always an escape for her out of every conversation.

_That's why I'm in Slytherin._

With that realization, and her grief being almost fully expressed, she headed for the girls toilets, and splashed some cold water on her face. 

I look dreadful.

Heading then towards her dormitory, she narrowly avoided an episode with Mrs. Norris, and succeeded in sleep relatively quickly.

The next day, Defense Against the Dark Arts was her first class.

What a way to begin the day...

Hermione and the others looked sympathetically at her timetable over breakfast, and inwardly, Celsea more than groaned. Whatever her punishment was, she was likely to understand the beginning of it today. She had hoped that it might have been put off for some time, but she chided herself for even thinking that. Uncle Horatio was a punctual person; he wouldn't leave something like that more than a day or two. Likely, he wrote to Professor Umbridge that night. No doubt there had been much greedy collaboration between the both of them, and Celsea shuddered to think of it.

You all right?

She blinked.

You sure?Yeah. I'm fine. See you at lunch.

With that she left the table and took as long as possible getting to the classroom. As a result, she was late for class. Usually eager to please, Celsea found she didn't care anymore; she was going to get punished anyway.

You're late Miss. Hatwell.I know.Well sit, sit! We're reading Chapter 4.

With far, far more than her usual amount of sulkiness, Celsea sat down at an empty desk, and began reading through her textbook. This chapter was very dull, if possible duller than the three before it. As she read, Celsea found her gaze slipping easily over the pages, and her mind taking in nothing. 

_Not that it matters anyway._

When finally the class ended, Professor Umbridge looked pointedly at her.

Miss Hatwell I would like to see you in my office.

Her face sullen, and her mind full of alarm, Celsea packed her bag, and cautiously made her way up the steps towards the office.

Sit, sit. Would you like anything to drink?

Celsea couldn't answer. It was all she could do to shake her head to indicate Well then. Your father has sent me a most disturbing owl.

She looked up at the pudgy wrinkled face, and the bulging eyes. It would have been hard to take her seriously if there wasn't that edge of malice beneath her overly sugary voice and ridiculous appearance.

I hear from him, that you have a problem with..._werewolves_.

A/N: Well? How did you like it? Please review!!! I worked hard on this chapter....hehe. The ending anyway...


	7. Reconciliation

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for taking so long with this next update. I've had so many new ideas that this one sort of...took the back seat for a while. Anyhow...I think...yes...I left off with a bit about werewolves. All right then. Enjoy. 

Chapter 7  
Reconciliation

Celsea could only play with her food that night. Many of her favourite things remained untouched, but only Hermione noticed that there might be something amiss. When confronted, Celsea would insist that nothing was wrong, and that she was perfectly fine. As she walked down the hall, she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice anything around her.

Mind where you are going, Miss Hatwell.

Celsea looked up at Professor Snape tearfully. She wiped an eye, and then took off at the same pace as before. Severus looked back at his former friend curiously. He did not know whether or not to follow her, but in the end decided in favour. 

Miss Hatwell!

He was out of breath when he finally caught up with her, and she remained effectively ignoring him. Severus knew he had seen her expression before on his own face. Taking hold of the girl's shoulders, he looked into her eyes.

Miss Hatwell, what is wrong?

Seeming to almost break from the spell she was under, Celsea shuddered, and looked down. The Professor thought she was about to answer him, but realized quickly that no answer would be coming from her tonight. After leading her back to his office in the dungeons, he administered a large dosage of calming potion, and as it was already late that night placed her in his own bed, taking the chair for himself to further brood over the situation.

-

Celsea dreamed she was walking towards a cliff. The height was steep and the walls were smooth. Behind her was desolation, and in front of her the landscape was every bit as ugly.

- 

Waking from her nightmare, Celsea was greeted with confusion as to where she was. The spartan bed she was in was much larger than the one she was accustomed to, and the room was far darker than her dormitory. A glance to the side revealed Professor Snape to be sleeping in his chair. Further inspection revealed an empty flask of a particularly potent calming draft. 

_I should leave before I wake him._

But as soon as she sat up, Severus opened his eyes. She blushed, and the Professor looked no less embarrassed.

Miss Hatwell. I am sorry if this is uncomfortable to you, but you were in such a state last night...

Celsea struggled to remember. Oh yes. She had been in a right state last night hadn't she. It had all been because of that Umbridge woman. And today was the day. Today she would be shipped off to St. Mungo's.

I...I thank you for your hospitality, Professor Snape.

The two looked uncomfortably at each other for another minute. 

I think..Sir, that I should be going.

Professor Snape seemed to be snapped out of some deep recollection.

Oh...oh yes. Er...here are your...your shoes. Yes...yes...you probably should.

Celsea being still partially in the clutches of sleep didn't notice anything, but slowly pulled on her shoes. She stood up, equally as slowly and made to walk towards the door. A sudden inspiration hit her.

She walked back towards the bed, and began straightening the covers. 

Celsea, you don't have to...

The girl did not respond, but kept her green eyes to the task before her. Not another word was said before the bed looked as if it had never been slept in. She turned towards the door, and then again towards Professor Snape. After another moment of silence, the enormity of what lay before her suddenly came to full realization. She looked at the ground.

Thank you Sir.

She found it hard to look back up at his sallow features.

Thank you very much.

Professor Snape found himself at a loss for words. He had no idea what lay before this girl to cause her so much distress, and he wanted badly to comfort her. However, Severus was not a person used to feelings of that type and the only thing he could think of doing was brewing another calming draft. He was saved from further complications by her startled cry on looking at the clock.

Oh no...I've...I've got to be going. Thank you ever so much Professor.

She stumbled as she exited the room, leaving a very bewildered Professor Snape to his thoughts.

-

Professor Umbridge looked at Celsea distastefully over the rims of her glasses. 

You're late, filthy girl.I know..I slept late...I didn't' mean..Yes yes, just be quiet and sit down.

Celsea found herself looking around at the walls of St. Mungo's, and decided she didn't much care for the environment. It smelled like hospital, and it looked like hospital, no matter how much the wizard's altered the appearance. She turned her mind towards the interrogating questions being asked her by the mediwitch, and felt acutely uncomfortable under the eyes of the frog-like Umbridge.

All too soon, it was night, and Celsea found herself sitting on the floor of a particularly bare room in the remote areas of the wizarding hospital. There was a man in the room with her as well, who looked petrified at her being there with him. 

Surely you don't _want_ to get bitten?Look, I've got no say in this. According to Madam Umbridge, my Uncle volunteered me for this experimental program.

They sat again in silence. As night covered them, the man in the room felt the pull of the moon on him.

I am terribly sorry for any hurt I may cause you. I am also sorry, for I know I will bite you, and this will probably...ruin...every chance of a nice future you have...

The man gasped, and Celsea watched in terror as the transformation took place. 

-

Celesa walked slowly towards the potions classroom. Thankfully, only one of her many injuries was situated on her face. Last night had been exhausting, and she fully sympathized with Remus as she knew he had been enduring that all his life. Many of her wounds were self-inflicted, for she had been bitten in the early hours of the night, and had time to experience being a werewolf for herself. 

While seating herself at a desk, Celsea was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice the brooding stare of her professor. 

-

After class, Professor Snape pulled Celsea aside.

Miss Hatwell, what is the matter?

Celsea did her best to look confused.

You were so distraught yesterday, and today you come in...injured...

He looked more closely at the wound on her face, and found a salve that would heal it. She closed her eyes and looked down as the salve was administered. 

And then you don't pay any attention in class...

Tears were now welling up in her eyes. Severus put a hand on her arm, and she flinched, hating herself for not having more control when she saw the look of hurt in his eyes.

Miss Hatwell...what is going on?

Violent sobs began to shake her body, and she bit her lip in futile attempt to try and keep herself from showing any emotion. Professor Snape looked on her, mortified. Whatever had happened to this girl would have been exceptionally cruel. Without thinking, he placed a hand on her arm. This time she did not draw away, but moved closer. His second arm found itself wrapping around the shaking girl. 

Too soon for the professor, Celsea deemed herself ready to leave. 

I'm sorry, Professor. I've already missed charms. I dare not be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Snape could only nod his head, and let her go. Like a true Slytherin, she had let him know nothing of what had happened to her, even while crying to forcefully. But he would find out what was the matter. He must.

-

Celsea sat through the rest of her lesson, and could not look at Professor Umbridge. Whenever the teacher directed one of her questions towards her, she would not even look. She did not say anything for the duration of the class, and caused more than one person to stare at her in confusion.

Draco especially appeared worried for the blonde, freckled girl, but when he confronted her about it after classes, she brushed him off with the usual ease. He followed her.

Look, Hatwell. I know there's something wrong.

She turned around and looked at Draco, again on the verge of tears.

And why would you care?

Draco looked confused, but took this opportunity to move closer.

Hey, we're housemates. Of course I'm concerned about you.

Celsea looked warily at his face. He seemed genuine, but she could never be sure.

Here, I've got some chocolate. And don't try denying that you don't want any, because I know it's your favourite.

Still speechless at the seemingly new Draco, she allowed him to escort her back to the common room, and kept her company as she ate the chocolate.

Thank you Draco.Hey, we Slytherins have to stick together. I mean...most of us...the same thing happened.

Celsea looked slightly confused.

I mean...not many of our parents are very...kindhearted.

Celsea's eyes opened wide with shock. Draco thought she had been beaten!

Oh...Draco...I don't think it's what you think it is. I...er...I haven't been to see my Uncle in...

Well now that she thought about it, it really was his fault.

I mean...it's just probably not what you think.

Draco looked only mildly surprised.

Look, don't worry. We're all a family here, us Slytherins.

As they all retired to bed, Celsea was for the first time in her entire stay at Hogwarts, glad to be a Slytherin.

A/N: I know Draco's a bit out of character...but well...we know _nothing_ about him. I really like fanon Draco better than canon...so well...I hope you enjoyed this and I hope it wasn't too sappy for you all.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
